Amado enemigo
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: ¿Que ocurre descubres que no sólo eres gay, sino que te has enamorado de alguien a quién creías odiar? Es una pareja de mi fic Examen,aunque no tiene nada que ver.Aviso es Slash, por supuesto. PD:CONCURSO!
1. Clase de Pociones

Bueno, antes de nada lo típico: Nada de esto es mío, sino de JK Rowling, etc…

Una advertencia: este fic es slash, es decir, habrá relaciones hombre/hombre.

Bien, dicho lo cual, sólo decir que este fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que le encantó la pareja en mi mini serie de "Examen", pues son la pareja que más reviews ha tenido (así que me imagino que es la que más ha gustado)

S. Lestrange.

**Capítulo I: Clase de Pociones**

Los últimos retazos del sueño se diluyeron en la tenue luz de la mañana. A su alrededor sus compañeros de cuarto empezaban a despertarse. De forma automática, su mano descendió por el estomago hacia la cintura de su pijama. Bien, esa noche no se había manchado. Toda una mejora-

Desde que había comenzado su séptimo curso soñaba casi todas las noches con él. Sueños húmedos. Al principio se había sentido avergonzado y sucio, humillado por su propia mente que lo hacia fundirse en sus brazos todas las noches. Había temido que alguien lo descubriera. Después se había enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas de otros chicos¿Cómo podía sentir aquello¡Y de él! Eso era lo peor. Si al menos fuera otro…

Pero después de dos meses suponía que lo empezaba a aceptar. Ya no saltaba cada vez que lo veía aparecer por un pasillo. Ya sólo se conformaba con no despertar mojado y poder guardar su pequeño secreto.

Si al menos fuera otro…

-¡Despierta Dormilón!- Algún desaprensivo, y futuro cadáver, descorrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la radiante luz del día. Gruñendo, se incorporó con desgana y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, milagrosamente libre.

- ¡No te da tiempo a ducharte! – Le gritaron mientras se marchaban rumbo a la Sala Común y al Gran Comedor.

- Te espero abajo.- Harry cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Por eso estaba libre el cuarto de baño. Iba a llegar tarde otra vez.

Abrió el grifo y formó un cuenco con las manos para poder mojarse la cara y ver si a si se espabilaba un poco. Con el cabello chorreando, se miró en el espejo.

Un joven pelirrojo de mirada cansada le devolvió la mirada. A sus diecisiete años, era el chico más alto de su clase y del colegio. Poseía una constitución fuerte, de hombros anchos, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero al estar bastante delgado no parecía una mole estilo Crabbe y Goyle.

Tenía un rostro de fuertes rasgos, muy varonil, aunque sus eternas pecas lo endulzaban, dándole un aire travieso por el que suspiraban muchas chicas, incluidas un par de rollos que tuvo al principio de curso cuando estaba en fase de negación.

Normalmente sus brillantes ojos azules corroboraban dicha impresión, al igual que si risa franca y sus gestos llenos de energía. Pero en el último mes se había ido apagando, volviéndose mas taciturno y melancólico.

Y todo por culpa de él.

Rozó con las yemas de los dedos el reflejo de un chico cansado y consumido.

Y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para enfadarse.

Se vistió con desgana y se dirigió directamente hacia la clase de Pociones, sin pasarse por el Gran Comedor. Total, no tenía hambre. Gracias a ello llegó a la vez que algunos Slys, los primeros en llegar siempre.

Se sentó y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, deseando que empezara ya la clase, para poder estar ocupado y no pensar en él.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar haber si había llegado. Sabía perfectamente que llegaría el último, hablando con Blaise o huyendo de Parkinson. Un roce en su pelo lo hizo asomar un ojo por encima de los pliegues de la túnica. La impresión de verlo parado delante suya le secó la boca y le abrió un agujero en el estomago que se llenó al instante de mariposas revoloteantes.

- ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh¿Se estaba preocupando por él¿Se estaba preocupando por alguien¿Estaría teniendo alucinaciones? Contesta estúpido> Una voz en su cabeza lo regañó, al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo con los ojos abiertos sin contestar. Aunque como buen Malfoy disimulaba muy bien, empezaban a notarse los primeros síntomas de que se le acababa la paciencia.

- Sí.- la voz le sonó ronca, se aclaró la garganta a la vez que se erguía.

- Pues estas sentado en mi sitio.

Ves, eso tenía más lógica. Miró a su alrededor. En vez de sentarse en el primer o segundo asiento de la primera columna de pupitres, la que estaba pegada a la pared, se había sentado en la segunda columna, en su sitio.

- Lo… lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

- Pues apar…

- Vaya, interesante cambio.- Sumidos en su conversación /discusión, no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Snape había llegado.- Bueno, así podrá vigilar la irritante costumbre del Señor Weasley de vegetar en mi clase. Siéntese Señor Malfoy.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole absolutamente pasmados, sin saber a que atenerse. Ron no sabía si matarlo o comérselo a besos. Malfoy simplemente parecía en estado de shock.

- Señor Malfoy, siéntese.- repitió con voz dura.

El rubio pareció sacudirse el aturdimiento de encima y soltó sus cosas en la mesa donde se sentaba Ron, que no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para dejarle el sitio. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había quedado al lado de una fila llena de Slytherins, separado de los Gryffindor por Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron pasmados desde su sitio habitual. No pudo más que encogerse de hombros. Ahora no podía cambiarse de sitio sino quería que Snape lo matara. Aunque tampoco quería cambiarse siendo sincero consigo mismo.

- Espero que esta vez sepas hacer la poción, no quiero que baje mi nota por culpa tuya.

Claro, él estaba en excelentes condiciones para poder concentrarse en la poción.

- No te preocu…

- Bien.- Empezó a copiar los ingredientes que Snape acababa de poner en la pizarra.- Date prisa en copiar y ve a llenar el caldero de agua.

- De acuerdo.- musitó con voz débil. Intentó copiar lo más deprisa posible, ansioso de demostrarle que podía hacer algo bien. Mientras iba a por el agua, miró hacia sus amigos dirigiéndoles una tenue sonrisa. Lo miraban preocupados y con lástima.

No podía reprocharles nada. Parecía el esclavo de Malfoy. Se preguntó a sí mismo porqué permitía que lo tratará así. Vale, estaba bueno. Y su voz, incluso en ese tono cortante y despreciativo, le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Pero no era suficiente razón.

¿Verdad?

Llenó el caldero con tres partes de agua como indicaban las instrucciones. Gracias a Dios sólo había que preparar una poción entre las dos personas. Por lo menos tendría una buena nota. Volvió hacia su pupitre con cuidado de no tirar el agua.

- Vaya, ya creía que te habías perdido. Ve a por los ojos de salamandra y a por las alas de escarabajo rojo, que están en el armario de los estudiantes.

- No hace falta que me hables así, no soy tan retrasado como Goyle.- le espetó, repentinamente furioso por su tono.

Consiguió que Draco alzara la mirada de su tarea, que ese momento consistía en cortar en finos pedazos una raíz, hacia su cara, bastante sorprendido. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en los que Ron se dio cuenta de que, aunque seguía siendo más alto que él, al menos no tenía que torcerse el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio se apartó con tranquilidad el flequillo que amenazaba con taparle los ojos, pues ese día no llevaba la gomina que lo acompañaba desde la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts, por lo que los mechones rubios enmarcaban sus ojos color tormenta con libertad, pareciendo, extrañamente, mayor.

Increíblemente, el Slytherin se echó a reír justo cuando el pelirrojo pensaba que no podría aguantar ni un segundo más su mirada acerada. Sonrió ampliamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, e incluso se permitió una risilla baja.

- Muy bien, Weasley. Ahora sólo tienes que demostrármelo.- aunque su tono no era amistoso, al menos ya no era tan frío. Sintiéndose más ligero, se apresuró a llevarle los ingredientes que había pedido.

Se quedó junto a la mesa, hipnotizado por los hábiles movimientos destinados a cortar, triturar y separar los diversos ingredientes necesarios para la poción. Tenía unas manos tan bonitas, blancas, con dedos largos pero, sin embargo, tan fuertes. Al contrario que la mayoría de los chicos que él conocía, sus uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas, y no mordidas y llenas de suciedad como las de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué miras?

- ¿Eh?- Su pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto. ¿Qué que miraba¿Cómo le respondía a esa pregunta?- Yo…- miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración.- me preguntaba en que podía ayudarte.- dijo sin mucha convicción.

- La verdad es que la poción deberíamos hacerla entre los dos porque se supone que a una persona sola no le da tiempo a preparar todos los ingredientes antes de echarlos. Pero como yo no soy una persona corriente puedo solo- el orgullo se palpaba en su voz. A Ron le parecería mucho más arrogante sino estuviera viendo que, efectivamente, no parecía necesitar ayuda.- Aunque el Profesor Snape se enfadará si ve que estoy haciendo yo sólo la poción así que lo mejor es que vayas cortando las raíces de Fendula en cuadraditos.

- Vale.- Alargo la mano para coger el cuchillo. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, buscó con la mirada las raíces. Había unas cinco raíces diferentes delante suya, en perfecto orden. Su cara de confusión tuvo que ser bastante evidente, pues Malfoy alargó la mano, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo en ningún momento, y le señaló las que eran.

- Gracias.- musitó con voz débil. Estaba comportándose como un estúpido, lo sabía.

- Psh... Ron! – Harry y Hermione intentaban llamar su atención disimuladamente desde su sitio. No hay que decir que fracasaron estrepitosamente, la mitad de la fila se volvió hacia ellos. Menos mal que Snape estaba ocupado intentando que Longbottom no volará la mazmorra con todos dentro.

- Creo que tus amigos te llaman.- Se burló Zabbini desde su pupitre, justo detrás suya.

- Me he dado cuenta.- le replicó en voz baja. Los miró interrogante. Cuando le hicieron una seña para que se acercará lo más posible, tuvo que estirarse por detrás de Malfoy ( no te pongas rojo, no te pongas rojo…>).

- ¿Qué?- susurró. Estaba tan cerca del rubio que podía oler su colonia, una mezcla de sándalo y menta. Y algo más que no supo reconocer. Refrescante y muy masculina. Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en lo que Harry le decía.

- … estás muy raro. ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi?- recordó la risa de antes, claro que sus amigos se habían extrañado, llevaba días sin reír y lo hacia con su enemigo jurado. Sin mencionar que había pasado por mil estados de vergüenza, alegría, enfado… en la hora que llevaban de clase.

- Sí. ¿Te ha hecho Malfoy algo?

Ojalá>

- No.- se le secó la boca pensando que a tan poca distancia seguro que él lo estaba escuchando todo.- No Harry, estoy bien. No ha pasado nada. Estamos haciendo la poción.

- Me tienes que dar las raíces en tres minutos.- se inmiscuyó el Slytherin en la conversación. Harry frunció el ceño con enojo en respuesta e hizo el intento de replicar.

- De acuerdo.- se volvió hacia su amigo que lo miraba sorprendido.- Tiene razón, es de lo único que me estoy ocupando.

Intentando ignorar la mirada traicionada que le dirigía el moreno, y las risillas de los de atrás, se irguió y terminó de cortar las raíces justo a tiempo para añadirlas como último ingrediente. Se volvió a mirar al resto de la clase mientras daba vueltas a la poción, Draco le había dejado remover, y se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que habían terminado. Incluso a Hermione le faltaba aún un par de ingredientes.

Sonrió. Seguro que Snape no podía evitar esta vez darle una buena nota.

- ¿Ya han terminado¿Seguro que ha hecho algo Señor Weasley?

O quizá sí.

- No, Profesor Snape. Weasley me ha estado ayudando.- venga en serio, era imposible que lo defendiera. – en la medida de sus posibilidades, claro.- añadió el rubio con malicia.

Bueno, no era exactamente una defensa en toda regla pero ya era algo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa y agradecimiento.

Se estaba sonrojando… Respira, respira…

- Si usted lo dice…- Snape se dio por fin la vuelta en dirección a su escritorio. Respiró tranquilo.

- Gracias.- aún no se lo creía.

- No te confíes, no lo volveré a hacer.- metió con tranquilidad algo de la poción en un frasco. Lo miró de refilón mientras lo hacia, sonriendo ligeramente.- tienes suerte de que estemos en mi clase preferida y que me ablande cuando hago algo que me gusta.

A pesar del tono burlón le sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya? Empezó a recoger sus cosas bastante alegre, repitiendo su respuesta en la mente, disfrutando de ella. Se detuvo. ¿Había notado un tono diferente al final? Por su mente pasaron algunas escenas producto de su hiperactiva mente. Seguro que se lo había imaginado.

Notó que algo se removía en… Joder. Se sentó con brusquedad. Eso no le podía pasar a él. No en medio de la clase de Pociones, a punto de sonar el cambio de clase. No cuando estaba _al lado suya_.

- No es que me importe, pero te has puesto pálido.- se había parado al lado suya después de dejar la poción etiquetada en el escritorio de Snape. Posó una de sus manos en su brazo, mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él, lo cual no le ayudó en nada.- si te tienes que poner enfermo no lo hagas hasta que salgamos, no quiero que piensen que te he envenenado.

Aunque el tono era bastante despreciativo, Ron pudo observar que visto de cerca parecía algo preocupado. Intentó tragar saliva. Tenía la garganta tan seca…

- Estoy bien.- su voz sonó ronca, del deseo contenido seguramente. Intentó disimular con una tos. Piensa en cosas desagradables. En Percy desnudo, por ejemplo. - Es que me he mareado un poco, como no he desayunado.- se inventó sobre la marcha. Abajo las cosas empezaron a calmarse.

- ¿Qué tú no has desayunado?- se burló un poco de él.- Si te comes hasta la mesa.

Le sonrió con desgana. Aún tenía la mano posada sobre su brazo, que empezaba a arder por el contacto. O al menos eso le parecía a él.

- Silencio.- la dura voz del profesor interrumpió la conversación. Malfoy retiró la mano con suavidad.- veo que la mayoría ya ha entregado la poción. Los que no lo hayan hecho que no se molesten ya.- les dirigió una fría mirada a los pobres desgraciados.- Recordad con quién estáis sentados pues permaneceréis con estas parejas el resto del mes.

Hubo algunos murmullos de descontento por el aula. Algunos Gryffindors miraron a Ron con lástima, pero en vez de encontrar alguna mueca disconforme o rabia en su rostro, parecía que el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado mirando con fijeza su mesa.

- No quiero quejas. Además deberéis hacerme un trabajo sobre una poción del grupo de las Aldinas para dentro de una semana. Podéis iros.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Un pequeño encontronazo

¡He vuelto! (Suena música de psicosis) Bueno, después de un mes sin ordenador, por fin he vuelto a la carga. Además, ya he terminado los exámenes, así que teóricamente debería tener más tiempo para escribir… así que espero actualizar pronto los otros fics. XD.

Cómo especie de regalo compensación por haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo¿qué les parece un mini concurso de parejas? Me dicen dos personajes y una situación (por ejemplo: Draco y Severus en un bar, después de la Caída.) y el que sea más votado lo convierto en un One-Shot. ¿Se animan?

Como siempre, la contestación de los reviews abajo.

S. Lestrange

**PD: **Espero que no este muy mal, porque lo subo sin corregir, porque ya es de madrugada y lo quería subir lo antes posible. Ahora si que sí:

* * *

**UN PEQUEÑO ENCONTRONAZO**

- ¡Arriba Dormilón!- cuando el maldito desaprensivo descorrió las cortinas, la brillante luz del sol le dio en los ojos, cegándolo. Tanteó en busca del borde de las sábanas para echarlas a un lado, aún medio ciego.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Queda una hora para la primera clase, pero como es Transformaciones deberíamos salir dentro de 45 del Comedor si queremos llegar bien.- le respondió una voz alegre y llena de vitalidad.

Cogió su varita y las gafas de la mesita de noche mientras se desperezaba con desgana. Había algo que no le acaba de cuadrar.

Un borrón pelirrojo pasó por delante de su cama, ya totalmente vestido.

- Te espero abajo. Me muero de hambre.

- ¿Ron?

>>

- ¿En serio no te pasa nada?

- Que no, Harry. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿o acaso me ves mal?

- No si lo digo por eso.- el moreno se encogió de hombros mientras se apresuraban por el pasillo de Transformaciones. A su lado Ron casi iba dando saltos, mientras que Hermione lo miraba desde el otro lado totalmente pasmada.

- ¿Es que quieres que este mal?- le sonrió burlón, mientras que con un gesto caballeroso y algo cómico les abría la puerta de la clase de McGonagall y los dejaba pasar.

- ¡Claro que no!- levantó las manos en un gesto desesperado.- Pero reconoce que llevas un mes muy… apagado. Y ayer prácticamente estuviste autista todo el día y bueno,… me sorprende que hoy, de repente, te levantes tan bien.

- Bueno, reconozco que he estado algo deprimido, pero ayer estuve pensando (por eso estuve algo autista como tu has dicho), y me di cuenta de que tenía que alegrarme… ¡Y aquí estoy!- levantó los brazos y se rió.

- Bueno, entonces estupendo.- la sonrisa de Harry fue algo forzada, pero el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta. Aunque la explicación parecía buena, el moreno se había dado cuenta de que había sido dicha demasiado… rápido, para resultar natural.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry y empezó a sacar sus cosas con tranquilidad, habían llegado de los primeros Gryffindors e incluso los Ravenclaws con los que compartían clase parecían que llevaban poco tiempo allí, así que tenían tiempo. Había notado que su amigo no acaba de creerse por completo su historia, meticulosamente ensayada por la noche, en la que no pudo pegar ojo hasta la madrugada.

¿Pero como decirle la verdadera razón? Seguro que lo mandaba a San Mungo directamente, sin escalas.

Sabía que habría sido mejor disimular algo su alegría, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había levantado lleno de energía y optimista, como si, después de mucho tiempo, volviera a ser él.

Una pena que hoy no compartieran clases con los Slytherins. Después de años en los que el Director parecía querer ponerlos juntos hasta para comer, el único año en el que a él no le hubiera importado compartir algunas clases con las serpientes, va, y sólo los ponen juntos en Pociones.

Era tan injusto.

- Ron.- un codazo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. McGonagall ya había llegado y estaba pasando revista. Levantó su brazo cuando sonó su nombre y se dispuso a escribir la lección.

Al rato se dio cuenta de los susurros que estaban compartiendo Hermione y Harry desde el principio de la clase. O más bien, se fijó en que parecían estar relacionados con él.

- ¿Pasa algo?- las caras de sus amigos al sentirse descubiertos fueron todo un poema, aunque recobraron la compostura con rapidez._ Él_ no se hubiera dejado pillar con esa expresión culpable con tanta facilidad.

- No. ¿Porqué debería pasar algo?- El moreno se volvió hacia delante con un gesto demasiado calmado para ser casual.

- Bueno, por cuchichear Mione ha dejado hasta de escribir la lección, así que no creo que hablarais del tiempo.- A su espalda, la castaña se sonrojó con violencia y agachó la cabeza hacia su pergamino, mientras Harry ser revolvía en su asiento incómodo.

- Comentábamos la clase de Pociones de ayer.- le soltó algo bruscamente. Pero así era Harry Potter, cuando tenía que decir algo que le resultará incomodo lo decía a toda prisa y sin ambages. Él, en cambio, daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, yéndose por las ramas.

- ¿Y que tenía de interesante?- Por primera vez en su vida consiguió no sonrojarse y responder con tranquilidad. ¿Se estaría haciendo mayor¿o simplemente de tanto pensar el él se le había pegado algo¿Eso era posible?

El moreno pestañeó desconcertado y confuso, una parte de él había esperado que Ron se sonrojará y balbuceara con expresión culpable, no esa tranquila y casi desdeñosa respuesta.

- Bueno, tú y Malfoy…bueno.- se rascó la barbilla incómodo.- No parecíais enfadados.

- ¿Y por qué lo teníamos que parecer?

La mitad de la clase, mitad a la que Ron tuvo ganas de espetarle que se metieran en sus asuntos, que ya tenía el suficiente con lo que tenía, se inclinó para escuchar totalmente anonadada.

- Pero… pero… ¡Así ha sido siempre! Nunca nos hemos hablado con ese… ese niño mimado.

No hables de él de esa manera.>>

Respingó, repentinamente culpable ante sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada azorado hacia su pergamino.

- Bueno, quizás sea hora de dejar las peleas infantiles a un lado¿no? Además si tengo que trabajar con él un mes entero será mejor… no sé… evitar las discusiones…- musitó con voz débil.

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras. Ron se sintió enrojecer. Se sentía sucio al mentirle así a su mejor amigo. Bueno, mentirle no, pero desde luego no estaba siendo sincero con él respecto a sus motivaciones. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio abrir la boca para hablar, sus ojos verdes relucían desconfiados.

- Pues me parece una actitud muy madura de tu parte, Ron.- la voz de Hermione se adelantó a la de Harry.- ¿No crees Harry? Ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás las peleas de primero.- le sonrió orgullosa de él. Se sintió rastrero.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

>>

Se dirigían al Gran Comedor desde su clase de DCAO, que volvía a dar Remus Lupin, charlando amigablemente. Había intentado quitarse de la cabeza la breve conversación de Transformaciones con bromas y risas, mostrándose inusitadamente amigable con Harry y Hermione.

Estaba relatándoles una particularmente aparatosa caída de su hermano Fred, mientras reponía los últimos estantes de su tienda de bromas, cuando se giró para gesticular y poder verlos de frente, andando hacía atrás.

- … y entonces¡BUM! El estante se cayó hacía atrás y le dio al que tenía detrás, que también se movió…

Notó como su espalda chocaba contra alguien, y antes de darse la vuelta para disculparse ya sabía con quién había chocado. En palabras de Harry, era pura Ley de Murphy.

Efectivamente, la persona que estaba de rodillas en medio del corredor, con todos su libros desparramados a su alrededor, era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Pudo ver, sentir, como su espalda se tensaba de ira, mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder ver, y apuntar con la varita, al que había tenido la osadía de tirarlo al suelo.

Jamás pensó que la visión de sus ojos acerados por la rabia fuera tan… excitante.

- Ups.

- ¡WEASLEY!

- Presente.- Estaba tan aturdido por los mensajes contradictorios de su mente y su cuerpo, Ayúdale a levantarse, así podrás tocarlo Ni se te ocurra acercarte, lo único que te falta es que se te vea el plumero en medio del Castillo. ¿Cómo sería tenerlo así en…?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para centrarse en el problema actual. Cuando consiguió volver al mundo real, oyó por primera vez el coro de risitas de los alumnos presentes. Por un aterrador segundo pensó que todos habían podido leer en su cara sus pensamientos como si de un libro abierto se tratase, pero luego se dio cuenta de que reían por su contestación.

En lo último que había pensado era en ser gracioso. Vamos, seis años intentando serlo para dejarlo en ridículo y ahora que no quería… tendría que investigar las malditas leyes de Murphy. Parecían regir su vida, al menos desde hace un par de meses.

- Eh… ¿estás bien?- Se acercó un paso para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero un destello de los ojos grises lo detuvo helado en su sitio.

- No necesito la ayuda de un pobretón como tú, Comadreja.

- Por una vez no había sido intencionado.- intentó disculparse, pero Harry y Hermione se lo llevaron de allí, al ver que tanto el rubio, como todos sus compañeros Sly que estaban detrás suya, echaban mano a la varita. Y allí aparte de ellos, sólo estaban una pandilla de Hupplepuff que no tenían pinta de ayudar mucho.

- ¡Ron! Dijiste que ibas a dejar las peleas atrás.- Hermione se apartó la melena de la cara con un gesto irritado.- Y tu Harry deja de reírte.

- Es que ese es mi Ron.- le palmeó la espalda.- Reconozco que en Transformaciones me habías llegado a asustar.

- Ah…

- Pero Harry, de verdad pienso que…

Dejó a sus amigos discutir, mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil¡Ayer estaba de buenas y hoy lo fastidiaba todo! Seguro que no conseguía volver a tener una "conversación" con él en todo el mes. Su oportunidad desperdiciada.

Se paró en seco en la entrada del Gran Salón.

Un momento.

¿Su única oportunidad?

¿En que estaba pensando¿En ser su amigo¿En ligárselo?

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba pensando en ligárselo.

Vamos, ni que fuera a ser homosexual. Con la cantidad de novias que se le conocían. Claro que también a él se le conocían unas cuantas y ahí estaba. Con bisexual se conformaba, en todo caso.

Dios. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

- Ron¡Ron!- Alguien sacudiéndole lo sacó de su momento zen.

- ¿Um?

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Te has parado de repente con cara de susto.

- ¿Así?- enfocó su mirada en la perpleja del moreno. Se dio cuenta de que todo el comedor lo miraba. Evidentemente, se puso de un vivo color tomate.- No me pasa nada.- le sonrió mientras se sacudía sus brazos de encima y se dirigía a paso rápido hacia su sitio, donde ya los esperaba Mione.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- se preocupó la castaña.

- Na, que me acabo de dar cuenta de que Malfoy es mi pareja.- el cucharón se detuvo a mitad de camino de su plato. ¿Es que era tonto¿Para que contestaba eso?- … de pociones.- le sonrió falsamente, con las orejas coloradas.

- ¿Ves? Por eso le decía a Harry de que vuestros enfrentamientos deben de acabar. Ahora deberás hacer el trabajo en un ambiente de tensión. Eso si no te echa en cara la caída y os volvéis a pelear…

- ¿Trabajo?

- Claro, el que puso el profesor Snape. Teniendo en cuanta de que ambos tenéis entrenamiento de Quidditch tendréis que poneros ya si queréis terminarlo a tiempo. No creo que tengáis muchos huecos libres a la vez los dos.

La cabeza de Ron golpeó con bastante fuerza la mesa, mientras a su lado Harry le pasaba compasivamente la mano por la espalda.

>>

El trecho de apenas dos metros que lo separaban de donde hablaba con Zabbini se le hizo eterno, mientras se sentía a punto de vomitar toda la comida. Estaba de espaldas a él, así que aún no lo había visto. Observó el brillo del Sol en su cabello. Parecía tan suave. Seguro que era muy suave. Alzó con lentitud su mano… y le tocó el hombro con timidez.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Bueno, aún parecía enfadado por lo ocurrido. A ver, respira, respira, tranquilo, no muerde.

Una pena, por otra parte.

Céntrate

- Antes de todo disculparme por lo de antes, no fue mi intención. Lo que quería era ver cuando podíamos quedar para hacer el trabajo de Pociones.- se sintió orgulloso de si mismo al poder recitarlo del tirón y sin balbucear.

Draco lo miró con fijeza, sin variar un ápice su postura altiva. Intentó permanecer lo más quieto posible, sin rebullir como haría un niño pequeño. Casi lo consiguió, solo cambio una vez el peso de un pie a otro.

- Bien. ¿Cuándo tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch?- aún sonaba enfadado.

- Pues…- Ups¿Cuándo tenía entrenamiento? Normalmente se lo recordaba Harry por la mañana. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado antes de acercarse¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo sabes?- le sonrío con suficiencia, burlonamente. A su lado, Zabbini se rió.

- Claro que lo sé.- le respondió bruscamente.- martes, miércoles y viernes en el segundo turno. ¿Y tú?

- Creo que podríamos quedar hoy para empezar, a las 8 en la Biblioteca.- evadió la respuesta directa.

Un momento. ¿Hoy?

- Eh… Claro.

- Ya nos veremos entonces.- le sonrió de medio lado por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.

- Claro.

Um… Eso es un culo y lo demás tontería.

- Bueno, asunto solucionado, no ha sido tan difícil. – se vanaglorió de vuelta con sus amigos, sacando pecho como si hubiera vuelto de una gran batalla. Se echó a reír.

- Oh, pero ahora te queda lo más difícil. Hacer el trabajo sin echarle un hechizo.- se burló Harry.

Otra cosa quisiera echarle yo…

- ¿Para cuando habéis quedado?

- Hoy a las 8 en la Biblioteca.

- Creía que íbamos a estudiar Transformaciones juntos.- le reprochó Mione.

- Ups. Bueno, como tu misma dijiste es difícil quedar con nuestros horarios de Quidditch. Ya estudiaremos juntos otro día.

- Claro.- la voz de la castaña sonó algo decepcionada.

- ¿Estás enfadada?- La abrazó por los hombros mientras le sonreía. La estrechó un momento contra él.- ¿Conmigo?- le hizo un puchero.

- Claro que no, tonto.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS**

Una pequeña nota: Se que no ha habido mucho Draco, pero es para compensar el siguiente capitulo. Jejeje.

Segunda nota: Siento los >> pero como no me deja separar los parrafos...

**DanielaGranger**Bueno, se que Draco ha sonado más bien amistoso, y la verdad es que a mi me gusta más en su plan de siempre… pero tampoco lo puedo poner tan borde que no le deje ninguna oportunidad a Ron. Pero te haré caso y en el siguiente capítulo volverá algo más loco a nuestro pelirrojo. Jejeje.

Si has leído la nota de arriba verás porque no he podido actualizar ni escribir emails (aunque reconozco que los emails no son lo mío.) Se me rompió el disipador y no me di cuenta y se quemó el procesador. Y en plenas vacaciones del personal…

Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Bss

**BcnGirl**La verdad es que si está algo confuso el pobre. Pero claro, no es fácil descubrir que te gusta no solo tu peor enemigo, sino el peor enemigo de tus amigos. Y más que le queda, jejeje. ¿Qué te parece en este?

**Aglae**¿de verdad? Pues me alegras mucho, porque siempre intento que los personajes se parezcan lo máximo posible a sus personalidades del libro, en las medidas de las posibilidades del fic, claro. Al verdadero Ron no creo que le gustase mucho Draco.

Bueno, ya sabes que tienes la oportunidad de elegir pareja y tema para un mini fic. Espero tu idea.

**Ashura**Tarde, pero aquí está. Llevo un año con el ordenador… cuando no es una cosa es otra. ¿Qué te ha parecido aquí? No te preocupes, aunque aquí solo lo insinúo, va a tener más quebraderos de cabeza. Ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. Y veremos si aprovecha o no los trabajos de Pociones.

**Joanne**** Distte: **Ya se que me repito pero¡Y SDY! Bueno, seguro que ahora miro y acabas de actualizar, las leyes de Murphy rigen mi vida además de la de Ron. El siguiente que espero actualizar será el de Salazar, aunque escribiendo esto se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para un "examen". Creo que te encantará. Jejeje.

He de decirte que la pareja Ron/Draco siempre ha tenido un especial morbo para mi, creo que se complementan a la perfección. Ron es mucho más varonil físicamente que Draco, pero sin embargo Malfoy tiene una personalidad mucho más fuerte que Ron (corramos un tupido velo sobre la escena de los baños del sexto libro). Ha veces las personalidades de los fics acaban adquiriendo más fuerza que las de los libros, no crees?

Espero noticias /fics tuyos pronto.

¿Te apuntas al concurso?

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Aquí tienes más Ron, aunque poco Draco. Espero proseguir pronto, porque los principios de curso siempre se comen mucho tiempo y hay que aprovechar. Bss.

**Dagon**¿a que está para comérselo? Bueno, va a empezar a confundirse más y más. Al pobre le voy a dar los siguientes capítulos. ¿Has leído lo del concurso¿Se te ocurre algo? Seguro que sí. Mientras más loco mejor.


	3. En la Biblioteca

**Y EL GANADOR ES****à **Un One shot de Severus/ Harry. A los que pidieron cosas diferentes, bueno, esta pareja fue la que tuvo más votos. Aunque me he apuntado algunas buenas ideas, así que quizá si se cumplan algunas de las peticiones.

Como prometí en examen, he subido este capitulo ésta semana. El One Shot de Severus y Harry ya está escrito, así que lo subiré este viernes o el sábado, para dejar algo de espacio entre fics.

No sé para cuando tendré el cuarto capítulo, porque tenía pensado actualizar antes un par de fics que también tengo en desarrollo, pero espero tenerlo antes de tres semana como máximo, la verdad es que se esta convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos, aunque no creo que vaya tener más de 6 o 7 capítulos.

Por cierto, mientras más reviews reciba más ganas de escribir tengo, jejeje.

S. Lestrange

**PD: **Trigésimo intento de que me mantengan los p… diálogos, espacios… z >Significa pensamiento, a ver si así no los borra.

**TERCER CAPITULO**

z Aspira, expira. Aspira, expira. No va a pasar nada. No te vas a dejar en ridículo ni te vas a declarar en mitad de la Biblioteca. A lo mejor ni está. >>z. Sintió un frío vacío en el estómago ante la perspectiva. z Claro que va a estar.>>z

Entró con paso decidido en la gran sala llena de libros. Siempre que había ido le había parecido un sitio aburrido, cerrado y asfixiante. Pero hoy los grandes ventanales daban demasiada luz, por lo que tenía que entornar los ojos si quería ver algo, y la serie de estanterías se extendía hasta el infinito, dejándolo en mitad de un espacio vacío que lo hacia sentirse solo y vulnerable.

No estaba.

Maldita sea, no estaba.

Consultó su reloj. Eran las ocho en punto. Bueno quizá no era muy de Malfoy llegar a su hora. Avanzó entre las filas de mesas intentando buscar un sitio vacío, aunque la mayoría estaban llenas de estudiantes que no querían dejar para el último momento sus deberes. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la paranoia de los profesores con los EXTASIS.

Un momento. ¿No eran esos Zabbini y Parkinson¿Qué hacían aquí sin él¿Sería verdad que lo había dejado tirado?

Aunque se los veía muy concentrados estudiando. Quizá solo se le adelantaron. O quizá no estudiaran juntos. Deseó haberse fijado los anteriores años en sus costumbres. Aunque claro, un año antes ni se le hubiera ocurrido que acabaría en esta situación. Probablemente de habérsele ocurrido se hubiera tirado por la ventana.

- ¡Eh Weasley!

- ¿Eh?- Enfocó la mirada, Zabbini le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándolos fijamente parado en mitad de la Biblioteca?

Oh, por favor, que no haya sido mucho.

- ¿Qué…- la voz le salió como un graznido. Carraspeó.- ¿Qué quieres?

El moreno Sly lo miró burlonamente, mientras a su lado Parkinson intentaba contener la risa (no por respeto hacia él, sino porque la podían echar de la Biblioteca por escándalo). Pasaron unos segundos en los que el pelirrojo pensó que podía palpar la tensión del aire.

- Draco te espera detrás de la sección de Pociones. – se dignó a contestar finalmente.

- Gracias.

Andó con lo que esperaba fuera tranquilidad hasta la sección de Pociones, aunque la verdad es que sus largas zancadas lo llevaron allí en un par de segundos.

z ¿Draco¿Por qué lo llama Draco? Espera, tranquilízate, ti también llamas Harry a Harry. Es normal, es de su casa. Duerme con él.>>z

Um, ese último pensamiento no le ayudó mucho a tranquilizarse, precisamente.

- Hola.- z Muy bien Ron, que sofisticado.>>z.Observó a su alrededor, estaban solos, separados de los demás por un par de estanterías, por lo que los sonidos se escuchaban amortiguados. Se le aceleró el corazón.- ¿por qué aquí?

- Por qué aquí podemos hablar con más tranquilidad sin que la vieja bruja nos venga a echar. ¿O como piensas hacer un trabajo conjunto sin hablar¿mediante signos?

- Ah, claro.- sintió que se desinflaba. De repente tuvo unas enormes ganas de salir de allí corriendo. No había alzado la mirada ni una sola vez desde que había llegado, sino que seguía leyendo un viejo tomo de Pociones.

- He encontrado un interesante capítulo de aplicaciones de las Pociones Aldinas.- su voz sonaba neutra, podía tanto hablarle a él como a una pared.- Menciona el Compendio de Alquimia Barroca tomo tres, búscalo.

- Sí.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies. Mientras buscaba entre los estantes el libro, se fijó en que sus dedos se manchaban de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que nadie pasaba por allí? También había otro rastro. ¿Sería el de Draco? Sin poderlo evitar miró entre los libros hacia la mesa.

Había dejado el libro a un lado y leía una carta. Su rostro se veía grave. Su seriedad lo hacia verse mayor, pero increíblemente no se parecía a Lucius, aunque a primera vista parecían un calco. Su padre se notaba artificial, su postura arrogante resultado de años de practica. En él se veía autentico.

El objeto de sus deseos arrugó de improviso la carta en su puño. Agachó la cabeza, provocando que su cabello cubriera parcialmente sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

¡Qué diablos?

- ¿Draco?- como deseaba ir hacia allí y abrazarlo con fuerza, consolarlo en lo que seguro que era una mala noticia. Al oír su voz Malfoy se irguió y recuperó su máscara fría.

- ¿Qué?- No podía haber sonado más cortante. Pero extrañamente a Ron ya no le importó.

- ¿Qué tomo era?- Al prestar atención a los libros por los que lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que era el Compendio.

- El tercero.

Lo cogió y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la mesa, para darle tiempo a tranquilizarse. Ignoró la elegante mano que ocultó la carta en un bolsillo.

- Aquí ésta. ¿Empezamos?

- Para eso hemos venido.- le contestó. Y aunque la respuesta era cortante, Ron no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que le faltaban ganas, siendo más un reflejo que verdaderas ganas de hacer daño.

- Bueno, tú eres el maestro en pociones. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Durante unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos al pelirrojo, se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, el joven Sly inusitadamente serio. Al cabo de un rato, Draco suspiró agachando la mirada. Ron no pudo evitar rebullir nervioso.

- Hoy no tengo un buen día.- habló tan bajito que el Gryffindor tuvo que estirarse por encima de la mesa para poder oírlo. - ¿Te parece si nos limitamos a leer la información y a esbozar el trabajo?

- Claro.- le sonrió. Sentía su pecho expandirse de felicidad. ¡Ya no estaba enfadado!

Durante la siguiente hora y media leyeron en silencio, con breves comentarios cuando encontraban un párrafo interesante. Por fin, Ron cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, que anteriormente había estado ojeando Draco, a la vez que Malfoy cerraba el Compendio.

El rubio le hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Aunque le dolió en su orgullo de Gryffindor, obedeció con presteza. ¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad?

- Podemos empezar con un breve análisis de sus cualidades, para después desarrollar sus aplicaciones tanto en su uso habitual como en conjunto con otras pociones.

Como aún estando separados de los demás por los estantes seguían estando en la Biblioteca, al alcance del afinado oído de la Señora Buitre, es decir, la Señora Pince, el rubio hablaba en voz baja, _obligando _a Ron a inclinarse hacia él.

Para intentar parecer más relajado, cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa, aunque acercó lo máximo posible su cabeza a la de él, con el pelo casi rozándose. Los ojos grises de Draco se veían más oscuros que de costumbre, fijos en las líneas que iba escribiendo en trozo de pergamino, tomando un color tormentoso.

- Perdona¿qué…?

- Decía- le repitió con retintín, a claras luces molesto por sentirse ignorado.- que podíamos terminar con la fórmula…- levantó por fin la mirada, encontrándose a escasas pulgadas del rostro de Ron.

Cuando lo vio alzar la mirada se quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre los labios. Sintió se garganta secarse ante la tentación. Estaba tan cerca…

- ¿No estás muy cerca?- el rubio se echó hacia atrás casi con precipitación.

- No te podía oír. – le sonrió travieso. ¿Era su imaginación o su voz había sonado algo estrangulada? Se volteó ligeramente hacia él.

- No hablaba tan bajo.- Increíblemente, no se siguió apartando ni se levantó.

- No me quería perder nada de lo que me dijeras.- Su voz sonó más ronca. Sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Sentía la sangre correr rápido por sus venas. Estaba tan guapo mirándolo serio con los ojos tan abiertos. Se inclinó un poco hacia él…

- ¿Habéis terminado ya?

La voz de Zabbini los hizo saltar en los asientos a los dos, roto el silencio que parecía haberse instalado en esa zona. Ron no pudo evitar mirarlo con ferocidad, tanto que el moreno pareció darse cuenta, porque retrocedió un paso.

- La Biblioteca va a cerrar.- se explicó rápidamente.- Debéis salir si no os queréis quedar encerrados.

La verdad es que al pelirrojo no le parecía tan mala la idea, pero a su lado Draco miró con rapidez el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

- No me había dado cuenta de que ya eran las diez.

Empezaron a recoger con rapidez. Bueno, Draco recogía con rapidez, Ron parecía más bien lanzar sus cosas a la mochila. Cuando alargó la mano para coger los botes de tinta, el rubio le cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.

- Yo que tú trataría con más cuidado la tinta si no quieres romper los frascos encima de todos tus deberes. Al menos saca nuestro trabajo antes.

- Lo siento, Draco.- murmuró avergonzado. Podía sentir la punzante mirada burlona de Zabbini clavada en su nuca, por lo que se ruborizó. Contempló unos instantes el contraste de su piel morena con la de él, tan blanca y suave. Recordó que su aliento olía a menta.- La próxima vez sacaré el trabajo.

Cuando él empezó a reírse suavemente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Había bromeado con él¡Y le había hecho gracia! Le sonrió con ganas. A los dos segundos los dos se reían, quizá demasiado escandalosamente, porque la bibliotecaria asomó su nariz para "recordarles" que debían irse.

En silencio, aunque el pelirrojo seguía riéndose entre dientes, abandonaron la solitaria Biblioteca. Enfilaron el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, el silencio haciéndose más espeso por minutos.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a volver a quedar?- z Joder, Ron, que parece que la estás pidiendo una cita.>>z.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch lunes, jueves y viernes en el primer turno. Así que mañana tenemos el día completo. ¿Te parece el sábado?- sacó una pequeña agenda negra mientras andaba.

- Me parece bien. ¿Mañana o tarde?- Muy bien, nada de balbuceos, como un profesional. z ¿Tiene Quidditch antes que nosotros mañana?z¿Cómo es que no me lo he cruzado? >>z. Una molesta vocecilla le recordó que él siempre llegaba tarde. Casi empezó a dar saltos de lo entusiasmado que iba.

- ¿Mañana?

- Bien. - Le sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de silbar. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

Draco _le_ sonrió.

Lo siguiente que supo es que se estaba sosteniendo mitad en la pared mitad en Draco, porque se había tropezado con un escalón que ni había visto.

- ¿Estás bien?- más que preocupado sonaba divertido. Zabbini no era tan sutil, estaba doblado por la mitad riéndose a carcajadas dos pasos por delante.

- Eh… sí. Estoy bien.- Se irguió con toda la parsimonia del mundo, intentando recoger los pedazos de su orgullo del escalón donde habían quedado esparcidos.

Caminaron los metros que quedaban del Gran Comedor, Ron mirándose totalmente colorado los zapatos, Draco riéndose en silencio y Zabbini… bueno, Zabbini aún se estaba descojonando.

- Hasta el sábado, Ron.

- Adiós, Draco.- le contestó bastante triste. Bueno, triste hasta que vio como se le cortaba la risa al moreno y le preguntaba bastante cabreado al rubio que desde cuando se tuteaban.

Era cierto. Se tuteaban. Le había llamado Ron.

Um… nunca volvería a reírse de Lavender cuando comentara emocionada que Terry Boot la había saludado por los pasillos. Ni cuando Parvati dudara sobre si el corte nuevo de pelo (dos dedos más corto) le gustaría a Zacharias Smith.

Bueno, de eso último si que se reiría. ¡Cómo si los tíos nos fijáramos en esas cosas!

- ¡Hola chicos!

- Vaya, después de dos horas con Malfoy pareces muy animado.- el tono de Harry le sonó bastante acusador.

- No… si estoy animado es porque ya se ha terminado.- se inventó sobre la marcha mientras se pegaba mentalmente.

- ¿Ha sido muy duro?- se interesó Hermione, sentada enfrente suya.

- No ha sido para tanto, sólo hemos leído la información que teníamos.- le respondió de forma ausente mientras se llenaba el plato con rapidez.

- Ah. Sólo habéis empezado entonces.

- ¿Qué?- ocupado en alcanzar las últimas patatas y llenarse el vaso de zumo de calabaza no la había oído.- ¿Decías?- la miró a los ojos. Parecía triste.

- No nada.- Agachó la cabeza para seguir comiendo. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros. Se lo habría imaginado.

- Oye Harry. ¿Mañana a que hora entrenamos?

- A las seis. ¿Nunca te lo aprenderás verdad?- le sonrió burlón mientras le pasaba el pan.- Jamás conseguiré que todos estéis a vuestra hora. Lo ideal sería llegar cinco minutos antes para estar cambiados a las seis.

- Pues no te preocupes. Te prometo que mañana llegaré a menos diez al campo.- le respondió muy serio. Para intentar no reírse, claro.

- Vaya. Me alegro de que por fin te tomes en serio lo de los entrenamientos.- parecía agradablemente sorprendido.

z Si tú supieras.>>z

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron volvió locos a Harry y a Hermione con su nueva manía nerviosa de golpear con las puntas de la pluma el escritorio en rápida sucesión, hasta que finalmente en Transformaciones Hermione le quitó la maldita pluma, alegando que para leer el pesado ensayo sobre los principios de la Transformación Humana no la iba a necesitar.

- ¿Se quiere saber porque estás tan nervioso?- lo interrogaron en cuanto salieron de Transformaciones.

- No estoy nervioso.- lo negó con rapidez. Viendo que no se lo iban a tragar añadió.- Es que hoy me he levantado con demasiada energía.

- Pues deberías darte una ducha de agua fría a ver si así te tranquilizas.

Ron se quedó mirando a su moreno amigo pensativo.

- Creo que tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor!- les gritó por encima del hombro mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su Sala Común.

- Eh… No me refería ahora, pero vale.

Ambos Gryffindors se miraron pasmados por el súbito plantón.

* * *

- Hola Ron. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Lavender cuando paso al lado suya para sentarse al lado de Harry y Hermione, que lo esperaban en la otra punta de la mesa.

- Pues bien, gracias.- le sonrió ausentemente. Estaba más pendiente de NO mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin que de sus compañeros.

- ¿Esa camisa es nueva?- le preguntó Parvati, mientras parpadeaba tan rápido que por un momento pensó que le había metido algo en el ojo.

- Bueno, es un regalo de mis hermanos…

- Pues te queda fenomenal.- le dijo una alumna de sexto a la cual apenas conocía.

- La verdad es que sí.- suspiró otra.

- Eh… Mis amigos me esperan.

No levantó la vista del suelo hasta que estuvo a salvo en su sitio habitual. Sentado a lado de Harry y enfrente de Hermione.

- ¿Qué querían?

- ¿Qué?- miró con cara de incomprensión a Hermione. ¿Quién quería qué?

- Parvati y Lavender. Y las demás.- le aclaró.

- Ah… Y yo que sé. No se que se han tomado hoy.- sin darle más importancia empezó a servirse.

- Hombre después de ese cambio de look no te extraña que vayan detrás de ti. ¿A qué se debe?- Harry lo miró con atención por encima de sus gafas. Por un momento le recordó a Dumbledore.

Ugg.

- ¿Qué cambio? Sólo me he puesto una camisa. No me iba a poner otra vez el uniforme y la verdad es que aún no la había estrenado.- se encogió de hombros intentando no darle la menor importancia. Quizá se había pasado. No iba a parecer casual.

Después de ducharse a toda leche, se había puesto los vaqueros más nuevos, es decir, menos destrozados, que tenía y había agarrado una camiseta blanca. Pero entonces vio la camisa que Fred y George le habían regalado hacía dos meses para alegrarlo cuando estaba deprimido. No había que decir que no se la había puesto.

Pero al verla colgada en el armario, pensó que ya era hora de darle uso. Y la verdad es que el azul le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Y los bordados celtas en tonos beige de las mangas y del filo de la cintura quedaban muy modernos.

- ¡Ya sé!- La expresión de triunfo de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dio mala espina.- ¡A ti te gusta alguien!- lo señaló con el dedo, acusador.

- Bueno…- empezó a sudar. ¿Lo habían descubierto¿Tan obvio era?

- No lo niegues. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- ¿Eh?- ¿eso era un rayo de esperanza?

- Hombre, ahora no nos ocultarás el nombre de la chica¿no? Después de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti y tus cambios de humor estos meses.

- Bueno… Es que…- Los miró con cara de cachorro. Ambos lo miraban fijamente sin darle opción. Hermione hasta se había inclinado por encima de la mesa.- Es que estoy hecho un lió. Creo que me gustan dos.- se explicó atropelladamente.- Os lo diré en cuanto me aclaré¿vale?

Cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Hermione parecía decepcionada, pero Harry le palmeó la espalda con comprensión masculina.

- De acuerdo. Tú tranquilo. No es necesario agobiarse por nadie. Ya nos contarás. Vamos a repasar un poco antes del entrenamiento.

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

**Yumeko**Bueno, no te podrás quejar, menos de dos días después de recibir tu review ya tienes nuevo capítulo. ¿A que Draco está para comérselo? Yo es que… Y Ron tampoco está nada mal, aunque al pobre le espera una pequeña sorpresa en el próximo capítulo, que no sé si se lo tomara a mal o a bien.

Si te gustan las historias de Ron/Draco, en mi serie de One-Shot "Examen", el primero (examen de Pociones) trata de ellos dos. Si pinchas mi nombre te saldrá mi página personal. (Que no se note que me hago autopublicidad)

Y no te preocupes, en cuanto coja algo de confianza en si mismo hará un par de locuras…

**Waterflai**Vaya, me alegro de que me hayas puesto en tus favoritos. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Bueno, he tardado algo, pero es que tengo unos cuantos fics en progreso y tengo que repartir mi tiempo. En cuanto termine unos pocos, irá más rápido, aunque a este le quedan 3 o 4 capítulos, si no se me hacen eternas las historias.

Espero tener noticias tuyas.

**Andie**** Diggory: **Gracias, no sabes que alivio que te guste tanto mi estilo, a veces me parece que me paso. Este capítulo se queda un poco en el aire, pero es que es mejor dejar el Quidditch para el siguiente capítulo, donde a Ron se le va a notar más el plumero… y tendré una pequeña sorpresa en un par de capítulos como máximo respecto a lo del armario…

**BcnGirl**Bueno, mientras tenga amigos tan despistados no creo que sea el menor problema¿no? Aunque¿que me dices de los Slys? No parecen chuparse tanto el dedo. El siguiente capítulo si que va a ser divertido.

**Ashura**Um… No, no es Harry el que esta interesado en Ron, sería demasiado… gay. A mi me gusta más mezclar la temática homosexual con la hetero, no me parece realista un mundo donde todos son gays y lesbianas.

El problema de Ron no es que se someta, sino que el pobre esta hecho aún un lío y no tiene la suficiente confianza en si mismo para hacerle frente a Draco, pero poco a poco irá poniendo los puntos sobre las íes, además de que Draco se irá volviendo más humano.

Bueno, espero que el fic de Harry/Severus te guste, eres una de las que votaron a favor. En un par de días lo tienes ahí. Espero tener noticias tuyas diciéndome que te han parecido.

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Bueno, obligados a casarse no, pero aún así espero que cumpla tus expectativas, aunque te abierto que el Slash será bastante fuerte, con algo de mal lenguaje y humor. Se que tardo, pero es que tengo 3 o 4 fics en desarrollo y no me tiempo a más. A ver si termino unos pocos y me quedo con este y Salazar.

**Osaderio**A mi también me encanta esta pareja, casi más que la de Draco y Harry, aunque hay muchos menos fics. Si te gusta tanto, tengo un One Shot también de ellos dos, en mi serie de "Examen", es el primero, los demás son otras parejas.

Bueno¿que te parece este nuevo capítulo?

Besos a todos.


	4. Que bonito es llegar antes

Hola! Ya se que ha pasado un montón de tiempo, pero he estado de Internet durante casi 3 meses, maldita #$/& Wanadoo (¿He mencionado que la odio?), y me volvió ayer (día que gasté entero leyendo las cosas que me había perdido), así que: aquí estoy una vez más.

Bueno, que decir, por fin me he cambiado de compañía, ahora estoy en Jazztel, que no sé si será peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero en fin…

Este capítulo me ha salido como media página más corto, pero preferí hacerlo así porque en el siguiente… jijijiji. Bueno, en este también hay una escenita… Pero que bueno que está mi Draco…

Tengo algunos capítulos más de diferentes fics, que iré subiendo a lo largo de un par de semanas (cada tres o cuatro días, más o menos, si el Dios de Internet me deja claro.) Así que tenéis de mí para rato.

Una cosa más, como he faltado mucho, he decidido repetir el **concurso** que hice hace poco, para recompensar a mis pobres lectores… Ya sabéis, una pareja, una situación y un tema general…

Nada, los reviews ya los contestaré abajo de forma suscinta para que no me riñan (Qué sorpresa me he llevado cuando he visto tantos! sobre todo porque solo me decía que había tres nuevos y hay muchos más!)

Bss

PD¿Alguna idea maléfica para Ron? (¿Una más? Pobrecito, no sé que me ha hecho.)

PD2: Aviso, la siguiente historia en actualizar será Examen, lo más probable.

* * *

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

Ron se apresuraba hacia el campo de Quidditch solo, pues Harry se había quedado atrás para "hablar" con Cho Chang, que al parecer había decidido que ya que tenía que repetir curso lo mejor era pasarlo en buena compañía.

La verdad es que le sorprendía la caradura de la chica, después de los que le hizo pasar hace un par de años…

Pero, como decía su madre, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Así podría espiar a Draco sin tener que preocuparse de que Harry se diera cuenta.

Cho Chang le empezaba a caer mejor.

Cuando avistó el campo, se felicitó a si mismo por ser tan puntual. El equipo de Slytherin se apresuraba a dejar el campo, por lo que se cruzarían y podría verlo sin tener que buscar una excusa para quedarse mirando si no hubieran terminado el juego.

Tomó aire. Lo expulsó despacio mientras intentaba andar lo más tranquilo posible. Ahora lo más importante era no parecer un tomate andante. Los primeros ya se acercaban. Las moles bateadoras (Crabbe y Goyle), el guardián hablando con un cazador y finalmente los otros dos cazadores, Zabbini y Nott, hablando.

Un momento.

¿Y Draco?

¿Ya se había ido? Tranquilo. A ver. Malfoy es el capitán¿no? Pues seguro que esta guardando las pelotas o comprobando que las escobas estén bien guardadas. Es lo que Harry siempre hace.

Piensa en positivo. Si no se ha ido, es que aún esta en el campo, por lo que puedes hablar con él a solas.

No sabía de qué, pero ya era un paso.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió casi corriendo hacia el suave césped. Una vez en la amplia extensión, vio que tampoco estaba allí. Los vestuarios Sin pararse a meditar que fuera una buena idea, se dirigió rápidamente a los vestuarios de las serpientes.

Allí estaba.

En la ducha.

O por lo menos eso creía, pues se escuchaba el rumor del agua cayendo al suelo. La habitación estaba llena de vapor, por lo que no veía mucho. La imagen de Draco duchándose, con el agua caliente resbalando por su suave piel, el cabello empapado pegándose a su frente…

Tuvo que apoyarse en una pared al fallarle las rodillas y morderse la mano para evitar un sonoro gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Entonces lo vio. Una mano blanca que cogía una toalla. Iba a salir.

Dios, debería salir de allí pitando.

Debería.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se pegó más a la pared, mientras rogaba por que no le viera, por poder…

Y allí estaba.

1'85 de suave piel blanca y músculos torneados, tapado con una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, secándose el pelo con una toalla de mano. Las gotas resbalando por su piel…

Oh, Dios. Eso no lo disimulaban ni la túnica más ancha del mundo y menos los vaqueros.

Pero que bueno que estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?

- ¿Eh?- Tan ensimismado estaba con su visión que no se había fijado en que lo miraba, claramente visible en la entrada. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, mientras cruzaba las manos delante del… problema.

- Que qué haces aquí.- Ajeno a los… sentimientos que levantaba en el pelirrojo, se acercó al Gryffindor, aún revolviéndose el pelo para secárselo. Lo miró fijamente con sus ojos acerados mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, la otra mano agarrando la toalla.

- Sólo…solo quería asegurarme de que no había nadie.- balbuceó, mientras lo veía acercarse aún más. Se sentía flotar, liviano, a la vez que sus pies parecían plomo contra el suelo y se sentía arder.

- Bueno, sólo estoy yo. Y tú.- sonrió sesgadamente mientras se acercaba aún más.

- Eso…eso parece.- sonrió temblorosamente.

El rubio apoyó la mano de la toalla en la pared al lado suya, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante. Ron sintió como sus parpados se entrecerraban.

- Entonces… - un poquito más.- ya te has asegurado.

Se apartó de él mientras se dirigía hacia un montón de ropa impecablemente apilada.

- Si no te importa, me voy a vestir. – le dio la espalda.

- No, si no me importa.- la respuesta le salió antes incluso de poder digerir lo que había pasado. O lo que no había pasado. O lo que había estado a punto de pasar. O lo que se había imaginado que había estado a punto de pasar. O…

Le miró por encima del hombro, alzando una ceja burlonamente.

- Bueno…- estúpido, estúpido¿pero que crees que va a…?

Draco soltó la toalla.

… hacer?

Oh, por merlín. Que… culo. Que digo culo, monumento.

Respira, que se te ha olvidado. Otra vez, otra vez…

Y el Slytherin, tan tranquilo, se puso su ropa interior (unos boxers negros que a partir de entonces Ron se correría nada más verlos en cualquier sitio) y unos ajustados vaqueros negros. Mientras se los abotonaba, se giró levemente.

- Creo que es la primera vez que llegas el primero.

- ¿Eh?- Uh… que gran conversador estás hecho, Ron Weasley.- Bueno, no se porque lo dices.- le contestó mientras no apartaba ni un milímetro la vista de Malfoy, que procedía a ponerse una camisa blanca.

- Lo digo porque normalmente es Potter quién llega primero.

- Está hablando con Chang.

- ¿Cho Chang? – ante su cabeceo afirmativo prosiguió con marcado desdén.- Es una puta.

- No sé… porque dices eso.- que maravilla, a partir de hoy llegaré temprano a TODOS los entrenamientos.

- Bueno, aparte de que se ha acostado con la mitad de Hogwarts, por nada en especial.- le contestó distraído mientras se agachaba para ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos.

- ¿Tú… tú te has acostado con ella?- sintió como sus tripas se revolvían bruscamente.

- Sí.- ante el silencio que se formó después de su sencilla declaración, Draco alzó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo, que rehuyó su mirada.- Fue en verano, en una fiesta… ya sabes, por terminar bien la noche.- volvió a concentrarse en sus zapatos.- No sé porque te lo digo.

- Entonces sólo fue un rollo de una noche¿no?

- Sí, eso.- le sonrió mientras se ponía en pie. Ante un elegante gesto de su mano, sus cosas se recogieron y se colocaron ordenadamente en una pequeña mochila, que se echó al hombro.

- ¿Tienes muchas… aventuras de una noche?- ¿Le estoy preguntando por su vida sexual?

- Sobre todo en verano, en Hogwarts es más difícil, por los profesores y eso. Snape nos vigila de cerca, no sé MacGonagall a vosotros. Prefiero reservar mis escapadas a… algo más.

Se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio mientras salían de los vestuarios y se dirigían al límite del campo que daba a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y tú?- una rápida ojeada le hizo ver que caminaba mirando hacia delante, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Al mirar él también para delante, vio a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Sólo un par al principio del trimestre. No me va mucho eso de… los rollos.

- ¿Y Granger?

- Sólo somos amigos.- le contestó con firmeza, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano hacia Harry.

Se volvió hacia el Slytherin, que seguía mirando ceñudo a Harry y compañía.

- Bueno, tengo que entrenar…- no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, parecía una quinceañera despidiéndose a regañadientes de su novio ( lo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad… por lo de regañadientes, más quisiera él)

- Claro. Nos vemos el sábado.- Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con el hurón?- lo interrogó Harry nada más acercarse, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que no había ido muy bien la conversación con Chang, que le volvía a caer fatal.

- Se llama Draco.- Nada más decirlo abrió los ojos al máximo.- Estábamos hablando del trabajo.- Se explicó atropelladamente, deseando, _rogando_, porque Harry no lo hubiera oído.

- ¿Draco¿Desde cuando lo llamas Draco?- Parecía más enfadado a cada segundo.- ¿Qué te traes con él?

- Na..Nada. Ya te lo he dicho. Hablábamos del trabajo. Es que me tengo que acostumbrar a llamarle por su nombre, no sería correcto llamarle hurón¿no?- Ensayó una sonrisa nerviosa. Fracaso total.

El moreno lo siguió mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Cuando empezaba a respirar con tranquilidad, los ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

- ¿Y porque no lo llamas Malfoy?

- ¡Harry! Ya estamos listos. ¿Con qué empezamos primero?-Gracias a Dios (o Alá, o Buda, ahora mismo Ron no era muy quisquilloso) los restantes miembros del equipo se acercaban con su hermana a la cabeza.

Tendría que comprarle un buen regalo esas Navidades.

- ¿Aún no te has cambiado? Deberías empezar a llegar más temprano, siempre te estamos esperando.- lo regañó la pelirroja.

Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la ropa del pelirrojo. Ron sintió sus orejas arder. Mira que olvidarse cambiarse.

Aunque bien pensado, había estado ocupado. ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho¿Cambiarse con…?

¡Tendría que haberlo hecho!

Que oportunidad desperdiciada.

- ¿Por qué estás aún sin cambiar? Ibas por delante mía.- La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus cábalas. ¿Es que no se le pasaba ni una? Qué….

- Ya te he dicho que estaba… concretando lo del trabajo. No tardo nada.

Sin más, hecho a correr hacia los vestuarios, contento de tener una excusa para escapar de Harry antes de que hiciera más preguntas.

* * *

Increíblemente, estar pensando en hermosos traseros blancos en vez de distraerlo, lo hizo tener uno de los mejores entrenamientos de su vida: paró absolutamente todos los tiros que le lanzaron, y eso que Ginny se había vuelto una de las mejores cazadoras que había visto Hogwarts en años.

Al final tendría razón Harry con lo que su problema eran los nervios.

¿Podría convencer a Draco de repetir antes de los partidos?

- Tierra llamando a Ron.

- ¿Eh?- Se giró hacia su moreno amigo que al parecer llevaba llamándolo un buen rato a juzgar por su expresión levemente enfadada.

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que si vienes a cenar¿o vas a cenar con Malfoy? – lo acusó de improviso.

Tan de improviso que el sobresalto hizo que estuviera a punto de comerse una de las puertas del Castillo.

- ¿Eh?- ¿Pero que le pasaba a Harry¿A que venían esas "indirectas"? Si ya decía yo que tanto entrenar para ser auror no le iba a venir bien…- ¿Por qué iba a cenar con… Malfoy¿Tanto te molesta que trabajemos juntos¡Sólo es un trabajo! No es que…

Harry levanto las manos apaciguador ligeramente escandalizado.

- Tranquilo… Yo sólo hacia una _inocente_ pregunta, tampoco es para que te pongas tan histérico.- le sonrió de lado, provocando que una serie de escalofríos subieran por la columna vertebral del pelirrojo.

- No, si yo no estoy histérico.

Dicho lo cual, huyó hacia la mesa de los leones.

* * *

- ¿Ummm?

Siguió cortando la carne con su parsimonia habitual, ignorando el molesto sonido de su derecha.

- ¿Ummm?

Pinchó un trozo con el tenedor y le añadió algunas verduras. Cuando consideró que el bocado era lo suficientemente perfecto se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Umm..?

- ¡Ya vale Blaise! Déjame comer en paz.- Estalló.

- No, si yo no digo nada.

Fulminó con la mirada al tranquilo moreno que se sentaba a su lado. Apretando los dientes, volvió a sumirse en la tarea de asesinar, digo cortar, el filete.

- ¿Qué tal con Weasley?

Golpeó con los cubiertos el plato, a la vez que suspiraba y alzaba los ojos al techo. La mitad de la mesa volvió los ojos hacia ellos, aunque fingieron seguir comiendo.

- Aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.- utilizó el tono más neutro que su padre le había enseñado.

- Ah.- Blaise alargó la mano y cogió la fuente de patatas. Con una sonrisa le ofreció, y cuando el rubio negó con la cabeza, se sirvió unas cuantas.- Cualquiera lo diría.

Draco siguió comiendo y lo ignoró, sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que esa táctica no iba a servir para mucho rato.

El moreno aguantó la curiosidad hasta que se hizo patente que su compañero no pensaba contestar.

- Si lo digo porque después de quedar hasta después del entrenamiento que no lo hayáis terminado…

- No quedamos después del entrenamiento, los Gryffindors entrenan después de nosotros.

- Ah. Será casualidad entonces de que llegará por primera vez en su vida temprano.

- Será casualidad.

- ¿También que fuera tan arreglado?

- No sabía que te fijaras en la ropa que llevan los leones.

- Y el hecho de que tú tardaras tanto…

- Eso díselo a Goyle, que fue el que bateó la quaffle al Bosque.

- Umm…

Cuando aparecieron los postres, ambos se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio mientras devoraban un pastel de frutas (Blaise) y uno de chocolate (Draco).

- Entonces lo que vi en la Biblioteca…

- ¿Libros?- se burló.

- Y su comportamiento estos últimos días…

Tragó el último trozo y se limpió suavemente con una servilleta. Con una ultima mirada exasperada, se levantó con elegancia.

- No te preocupes, ya te he entendido.- le sonrió desde las alturas, mientras Blaise bebía un zumo sin perderse un solo detalle.- Te lo dejo todo para ti.

Nott recibió de pleno una ducha de zumo de calabaza, mientras Zabbini lo negaba.

* * *

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bueno¡¡¡que alegría! me encanta que me hayaís dejado tantos reviews. Gracias a **Ann-Thennath** (siento la tardanza, si quieres más pasate por Examen.),**Natamy** (Te encantará Examen, entonces), **bcngirl **(muy en serio, pobrecito, ya iran sucediendo más cosas. ¿a que ya no se tratan tan mal?), **osaderio** (Me alegro que te encante, es un personaje que le he dado muchas vueltas, junto con Draco y Severus es de mis personajes masculinosfavoritos),**Pinoko** (¡Una nueva en el clan! El problema de los fics Slash, es que normalmente uno de los personajes es "feminizado", hasta casi la burla, pero yo tengo mucho cuidado en mantener suspersonalidades, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo hombres, ahí está la gracia), **Anddie Diggory** (hay nena, lo siento en el alma, pero no ha sido culpa mia, el capitulo lleva escrito dos meses y medio... Me ha encantado tureview, espero el nuevo con impaciencia. Bueno, aún no ha habido roce físico, pero no me dirás que Ron no va a guardar ese momento para la eternidad...XD), **Igni **(la carta ya se verá más adelante... Bueno, roce no ha habido pero que me dirás del morbo...)**Elian** (me encanta que te encanten, jajaja. Espero que no te haya desesperado la espera),**Ashura** (bueno, aún no he habido nada, pero te prometo que en el siguiente... jijiji, aunque quizá sea... bueno, no adelanto nada... Ya ves que hay un nuevo concurso, vota por el tuyo!), **MissAndreina Snape** ( supongo que ya habrás leido el fic de harry/Severus¿que quieres en este nuevo concurso? Draco... bueno, ya verás...)

bss


End file.
